


Saved

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Age Play, Blood, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Kink, F/M, Freedom, Fun, No-Moral support, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough play, Sadness, Saving, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Upset Family, au!tom, daddy - Freeform, enjoy, happiness, master - Freeform, past-abuse, rape-nON-CON, role-play, sir, sire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story you see Tom Hiddleston as a Sugar daddy/ Daddy Kink with you the reader. Your family doesn't approve and you haven't had the best of relationships with them... Tom stands up for you and helps you through everything. Things get heated from the day you meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! SOOOOOOO This is my first fanfiction! Enjoy READ END NOTES

You wake up to your alarm clock ticking away with that annoying buzz that you hate.

"URGH!!! I hate this thing.. I just want to sleep it's-"

"Y/N OI!!! Get up we have job-Hunting to do today!! Come on gal" Mary, your best friend and roommate says,

"GO AWAY!" You yell, tired from last night with the girls.

''Okay you asked for it." Asked for what you wonder? Suddenly you hear

"CHARGE!!!!!!!" Oh shit! All your besties are still here!

''AHHFEHTRJFVEVBEKHJGWM!! Guys-c-c...cant breath!!!!" They get up off you laughing

"LOVE YA!!!" They all scream running out! "And get ready" Screams your awesome neighbour Jenny.

 

Your friends have left you alone to get ready. Some have even left early to get to a job-appointment or to go early job-hunting. You are only now walking with

your friends Jenny and Mary. You suddenly are stopped and pushed down to the ground by an un-known force.

"I'm so sorry darling, my bad I had a awful day and am running late and NO!!-I'm so sorry I spilled coffee on you-"

You suddenly look down to the large black and brown coffee spill on your white blouse and pout. You needed this outfit for job-hunting no one will take you

seriously now. You decide to lie to the man with big beautiful blue eyes, and ginger hair. You speak in your most innocent voice.

"Oh, No it's no problem I will just go back to my apartment and change for my job-hunting no big deal Sir." You began walking away,

"WAIT! I can give you a ride it will be quicker and I feel bad, it is the lest I can do for you, um...."

"Y/N" You say for him

"Y/N" He repeats and you could just melt into that voice. "Okay Y/N" He snaps you out of your thoughts, "Please let me at LEAST drive you home and back here then?"

"Okay, Thank you very much."

You both smile and he holds out his arm for you to take, "Such a gentlemen" you whisper.


	2. The Apology

You and the stranger walk towards his car. You look and a an incredible sleek pure black Jaguar a 2015 one as well, you almost go up and hug the car you are so in love with it. He opens the door for you and you get in and buckle your seat belt up. He enters the car on the drivers side and turns in on, he turns to you.

 

"Seatbelt on? Y/N"

"Yes thank you-" you start laughing

"Why are you laughing Y/N?" He asks you.

"I just realised you know my name but I do not know the mysterious stranger who tumble on me, spilled coffee on me, offered to drive me home and I feel awful"

He starts to laugh with you as well, he answers.

"Tom my name is Tom.. Well Thomas but I prefer Tom Darling"

"Well _Tom_  it is wonderful to meet you" You smile.

"As well myself darling"

You give Tom your address and you both go into your apartment.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy Tom, my friends were here earlier but they are all gone now"

He suddenly looks down on you very Dominantly. You feel your natural submission seeping through. You look down.

"Sorry Sire" You whimper.

"My-my-my A natural submissive you don't see too many of you beautiful whore's around do you Darling?"

"No sire" 

"There's a girl" He slowly tilts your chin up with his long slender fingers and stares at you.

"Sire?" You whimper

"Darling have you ever had a sugar daddy?"

You have read about those; never experienced it. A sugar daddy from what you read is a rich older man who lavishes gifts on a young woman in return for her company or sexual favors.

You shake your head left-to-right.

"Well darling I will fuck and ravish you and in exchange you will please me understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Master Y/N"

"Yes Master" You respond.

"You will also no longer will live in this filth you are coming to live with me, pack and I shall meet you on Wednesday in two days at 4 here. Goodbye darling" He kisses you and you kiss back.

"Yes Master"

He nods and walks out the door.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When you tell you friends they are all sad and wish that you would stay but they somewhat understand ever if you lied a little bit and a few friends even just ignore you and look at you with disgust.

Jenny and Mary both come and speak up to you, "We will miss you Y/N a lot. You can ALWAYS visit and get can go for coffee and lunches. We love you"

"I love you guys so much too" You say crying slightly and hug them.

Tom comes up and pulls you with him by the arm and open the door for you.

You look sad but Tom has nothing but lust in his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Open your legs"

Your shocked to see what Tom just said, you stumble

'T--t-tom I ju-st--I'

"Open. Your. Legs. NOW."

You spread your legs in the skirt, nervously.

He moves his right hang to gently fell your folds and you moan. "Oh such a whore" He says seductively as his voice drops 2 octaves. "You are embarrasses but you are soaking love, just look at your seat your dripping onto the leather."  You whimper and he fingers you slowly. "I guess I'll just have to punish you when we get home my little dove. What do you think? Vibrator for 10 minutes straight" You whimper "Oh! How about a nice spanking, hands, whips or paddle" You whimper more, "Oh I know just the think a nice electric shock from the metal paddle will help you settle more and be more submissive darling. Perfect" He practically purrs

You are sent into your orgasm.

You somehow fall asleep in the car. You wake up to a spank on your left ass cheek and whimper trying to rub it when you notice your hands and tied with ropes,

your naked and you are on a four post bed. You see a metal paddle connected to a machine at your eye level and a wire coming out of paddle to a small batterie

with a dial with numbers on it, you can see 0 and 15.

Tom walks in stark naked. "Oh Darling be prepared for your punishment."

You whimper, "Yes Master"

 

 


	3. Beg.

"You are adorable little pet. So sweet just waiting for me to do something to you, to do anything"

"To-Si-Master p-please... I' m s-sorry. I shouldn't have been s-"

You scream out as a hand hit your face hard

"AH!"

"You think you can LIE! to ME!! You pathetic whore!"

"I'm sorry Master Thomas"

"Good."

Tom walks to the metal whip and plugs it in, he slowly walks back. 

"Now Darling Im going to give you ten and I want you to count ok, when you don't I turn it up understood?"

"Yes Master"

Tom turns dial to one and you hear a humming noise.

SMACK!!

You scream out from the impact of the hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Tom turns up to 8

SLAP!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--Onee!!!!"

You feel tear prick in your eyes.

This continues for a few minutes 

"TWENTY FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You are sobbing and shaking so hard, he finally stops. Tom unties you an grabs you in his arms and shhh's you.

"Good girl that wasn't so bad, was it you beautiful whore?"

"n-nn-N-No master t-tom"

"Good girl, sleep now."

As you falls asleep in Toms arms, you can help but feel abused but loved.


	4. Morning After

You wake up groggy and sore. As you stretch out you remember the night before, the spanking, sex and oh god your head is POUNDING!

"Tom..?" youask sleepily

You don't see him so you get up and go get a drink and advil hopefully in the kitchen

"Morning Darling" 

The fucked, he acts as if nothing happened. You start to wonder, does he even care about you? Or are youJUST for HIS needs.

"Darling? Y/N!!" Tom sounds worried

"Oh sorry" you whisper

Tom grabs your chin to force you to look up

"I didn't hurt you did I darling? You would-"

You cut him off by just exploding into tears and run to embrace him for comfort.

"I--I-I-I-M sorry!! I just.. you don't accually want me..--I cant do..-Your don't want me-just---you-I--your needs"

You start to babble incoherently.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... Darling. Now explain slowly or I will get the paddle out" 

"Tom.. I--jUst-" You take a deep breath while stuttering a bit "I feel like you want me for YOUR needs, you don't care for me..."

"OH DARLING! No never.. Of course!! I care for you.. hmm" He kisses you pasionatly and you swoon

"Sit darling don't worry" He smiled and kisses yo uon the check. "Im going to make you breakfast"

As you two eat, you on his lap as he feeds you, you melt into him. 

"I love you Tom" You whisper

"and I you My darling y/n"

As he carry's you to bed, you have no regrets


	5. Parents

You wake in Tom's arms, smiling.  You roll over very gingerly to try and get a good look at him without waking him up.

"Mhm-Morng'" Tom says sleepily

"Oh-I'm soo-sorry go back to bed Tom" You whisper quickly.

"It's ok... I'm gonna go make you breakfast ok Darling" He whispers into your neck while nuzzling you

Tom is in a GREAT! mood you think, for the first time in weeks; he has been off ever since talking to Luke his assistant, but I am NOT going to ruin it.

"Okay Sweetie, want help?" You say while petting his hair slightly making him moan and relax.

"Hmmkph...k" He smiles lazily into your neck.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two pair of strong arms wrap around you as you cook the bacon.

"How could you cook Miss. Piggy!" Tom says in fake outrage

You laugh, "Im-Soooorrrryyyy!!! But she is Fabulous hahaha" You take a bite of bacon for effect, "HMM!!!"

Tom laugh beside you and hugs you, lovingly.

"Darling do-" Your phone goes off.

"OH! Hold that thought sweets"

You see the caller ' _Mom...._ ' SHIT! You think.

You answer "Hi mom!"

"Y/F/N (YFN=your full name) WHO. IS. THOMAS?!?!!?!" Its your dad Even worse HOLY MOTHER OF ODIN!!!!

You freeze. you stark to stumble "M-m-y b-bbb-oyfir-riend daddy"

Tom looks to you in worry and see's the tears running down your face as your father screams at you.

Tom can hear very loudly, "I'll be their in 2 hours! You will understand or I'll beat you, you pathetic bitch"

Tom walks over as you hang up, "Darling?" He says cautiously.

You break down and cry, "H-h-hh----hes m-mad Tommy...."

He starts to panic, you have only called him tommy once before when you were in extreme panic and could breath because you were having a panic attack.

 

"Its okay Baby i'm here you'll be okay"

Tom is comforting you as you tell him why you acted like a natural submissive.. how your father beat you into it... raped you...abused you....

anything to get you to listen... how he even gave you a coat-hanger abortion  when you were 18.. and when you turned 19 you ran as fast as you

could.. and how your mother found you and how he blackmailed you and still does... 

 

"OPEN THE DOOR Y/N YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" You hear loud knocking and both you and tom turn to the door...........

 


	6. Arrest

You turn in Tom's arms scared and hurrily whisper,

"you need to leave run please!! Tommy I will talk to you later but you CANNOT! Be here when he comes in, he will only more upset please! trust me! If you love me trust me"

Tom look from the shaking angel he holds in his arms to the door when her father is still currently trying to beat it down. His face goes rock hard, he turned to _________ and says, 

"My angel, NO. I love you! And I will protect you or so help me I will die! Trying. You are my happiness and my true heart never, will I EVER! Leave you to face that monstrosity you have to call family."

You look up at him in awe and smile, "Thank you"

You are about to lean up and kiss him when you hear a crash and a rock comes crashing in the hallway around the size of tennis ball, you see Tom texting Luke to get his a** here now with backup, you 

smile slightly, until you see your father pissed beyond all measure walk towards you and Tom.

"Daddy..." You try to say as soon as you had walked out of Tom's arms and put yourself between them.

He doesn't even think, he just backhands you and hard as her can, the force knocks you off your feet and you hit the wall on the side of the hallway and crie out. 

Tom steps forward towards you and is cradling you in his arms asking you if you are alright. You nod as best as you can, you are very disoriented.

Tom stands up pissed, "What the fu** is wrong with you! You just hit a girl ,but not only a girl you daughter!!!" Tom screams

Your father is slightly unnerved, he did not know Tom was taller by him and more buff; thank god for him training to be in a nmarathon

You father talks, "This bitch! Isn't allowed a man let alone to not talk to us every day! Those were the rules if she left! SO LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID, ACTING DUMB-ASS LITTLE BLUE EYED PRAT! She doesn't care about you and you don't care about her! Your probably using her, which I don't mind the whore will spread her legs for just about anyone, she is usless, fat, disgusting and a pig no man!- sorry no self-respecting!! Man will touch that thing--"

You father was cut off with Tom punching him. You were shocked you have never seen Tom be physical, it scared you.. reminded you of your father. And you recoiled a bit, Tom however, was so mad 

that he didn't notice. Just before blacking out you saw Tom on top of your father beating the crap out of him..

You hear just before you pass out Luke calling Tom

You start to blackout and you fall over and are out cold.


	7. Where?

You woke up with a horrible headache and were crying out in pain.

A hand found yours and gripped it tightly.

 

"That's it Darling girl open your eyes for me"

The angelic voice said.

"What?.. " you said/mumbled.

You open your eyes to see tom.TOM!?!" 

Just jump up in quite a lot of pain but still hug him.

Tom hugs you back just as tightly and he sets you down on the hospital bed, gingerly.

"Darling... darling..darling.. to hyper for your own good.. are youo...do you need water,food, morphine..tell me angel" 

He grips your cheeck in one hand. 

"I think im ok.. but what happend to my dad, you, everything?

"Tom takes a deep breath/..........

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!! ALSO!!! Kudos and comment if you want more!!!!! If you do I will update every 2-3 days hopefully sooner!! THANK YOU


End file.
